


Justice Rains

by mechanical-keyboard (legsanddairy)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7319986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legsanddairy/pseuds/mechanical-keyboard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. The first time Pharah and Mercy met, Mercy was inspired on her Valkyrie Suit design.<br/>2. Amélie sometimes dresses as a civilian and goes places. (Not uploaded yet)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Justice Rains

**1\. Pharah knows the Temple of Anubis well. It is her home turf, after all. But Mercy, she didn't have wings.**

It had been another grueling day on the battlefield. Despite Mercy and her team's best efforts, they had been unable to secure the points within the Temple of Anubis. Its maze like architecture allowed for the enemy to set up defense in nooks and crannies that no one on the team had been able to foresee. Back in the team's makeshift base, Mercy tended to her caduceus staff. It had seen a lot of use during the daytime. Hopefully the next day's attempts would be better, now that they had an idea of the worst places the turrets could be placed in. 

A mechanical beep sounded, signalling that someone was entering the base. Mercy quickly looked around at her teammates. All of them were already inside the base. They realized as well that the door may be opening to an intruder, lifting up their weapons. Well, Mercy certainly wasn't expecting who really strode in. 

This person looked like an old colleague. But it couldn't be... Also she was in an entire robotic suit which looked nothing like what Mercy's old colleague wore.

The "intruder" offered a hand to the nearest teammate near the door. "My name is Pharah. Sorry for the short notice, but I've been dispatched here to assist with the mission tomorrow."

It turned out that this was true, and Pharah had the documentation to prove she was indeed a member of the organization, along with key cards to open the base that had been given to her. Mercy's team was overjoyed, as Pharah knew the Temple of Anubis well, and they spent some time discussing and adjusting tactics according to Pharah's new information.

The next day, the team set off on their mission. They narrowly passed through the choke point that was the arched entrance of the temple, but instead of going straight ahead this time, they went through some side tunnels and corridors with Pharah's clear direction. The team cruised through the points, a contrast to getting lost in the temple's architecture, and being pushed back time after time, the previous day.

They were at the last point now, dangerously near the enemy's base. Pharah was in the air, warding off the enemies with her well aimed rockets. But the day had taken its toll on her combat suit - it was dented in many places and it seemed something had jammed. Mercy was on the ground, tending to the rest of the team, none of which had flying abilities like Pharah's. 

But then... a void was sucking the other teammates in, and they flailed helplessly, immobile, as the other team's bullets hailed on them. Despite Mercy keeping her caduceus staff on them in the distance, it hadn't been able to heal them as fast as damage was being dealt.

Mercy looked around in panic - there was no one around, the enemy was coming for her, and her team was about to fail the mission yet again! But suddenly, from above, an urgent voice called for her. It was Pharah, rapidly descending from the air, before she dropped onto the ground beside Mercy, and in one fluid motion, picked up the healer and jump jet back up into the sky, _towards_ the enemies.

Mercy wasn't sure if this woman was insanely brave, or just insane. And risking Mercy's life as well, for no reason. Mercy had no time to protest as she was carried in Pharah's arms - her remaining teammate being her only protection and safety. Pharah grasped Mercy's arm, squeezing it once. "Just trust me, doctor." Her eyes twinkled. "And keep your staff on me." And so Mercy, in the awkward position horizontally in Pharah's arms, used one arm to hold tightly to Pharah while the other arm with the staff, sent the healing pulse into Pharah's chest.

Now in the split second they'd zoomed behind the enemies, and Mercy was sure that they'd all look up and fire at them at any moment - when Pharah's suit opened up, revealing hidden rocket chambers. "Rocket barrage - Incoming!!" Pharah warned, and Mercy saw the enemies' faces, in shock, as they focused their fire on Pharah. But they were no match for the sheer amount of rockets. And then it was all over.

Pharah jump jetted again, right into some small hidden chamber nestled within the high stone pillars. She set Mercy down gently. "Good job, doctor," she said tenderly. "If you hadn't been healing me then, I would have fallen when they tried to counter my barrage."

Mercy smiled at her, and reached out to touch Pharah's arm. "Don't you worry again - I'll be watching over you."

And after they've returned to their headquarters two nights after, Mercy started working on modifications to her battle armour. To add wings.

**Author's Note:**

> This story just wrote itself in my head before I fell asleep.


End file.
